Legend of the Abyss Refined
by Abyss King
Summary: This is a remake of the old story Legend of the Abyss. The old one was kinda sloppy and poorly done, so I decided to re-start it. If you wish to see how it was like, just search for Legend of the Abyss Scrapped
1. Switched Heroes

Legend of the Abyss (Refined)

Ch. 1

Switched Heroes

TotA - Tales of the Abyss World, ToL - Tales of Legendia World, [Town/City, (Specific Part)

This is a remake of my story, Legend of the Abyss. I have decided to restart and make it better than the Scrapped version.

* * *

TotA - [Baticul (Colosseum)

It's been two years since the fight with Van on the land of Eldrant. Luke fon Fabre had returned on the day of his Coming of Age and everything was normal...or so it seemed.

"After countless foes, battle after battle, this warrior is loved by the god of battles, but can he survive just one more? Will Lady Luck smile upon him once more? The final round..." Said a woman, standing in the circle arena that was covered in sand, surrounded by a large wall. The crowd behind the wall watched in awe and cheered. The woman, whiched seemed to be dressed as a pirate, raised a hand.

"Fight!" said the pirate girl, lowering her hand and went into a safe area of the arena as a gate opened on one side. As the gate raised, a monstrous roar was heard and the crowd froze.

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Senel's House)

"Senny, wake up!" said the voice of a young girl, who stood beside a bed.

"Leave me alone, Norma..." said the man that slept on his bed.

"Coolidge, wake up!" Norma said, with a different voice though.

"Not now, Chloe..." said the man, rolling over on his side, facing away. Norma sighed as she looked over him.

"Senel, it's almost time for thhe festival, are youreally going to make Shirly wait?" Norma asked, having another voice once more.

"Just a few more minutes, Will..." said Senel as he layed there

"I wonder if he would get up if I kicked him..." Norma mumbled and Senel sat strait up, "Oh Senny! You're up."

"I just dreamt someone was about to kick me..." Senel said before looking over, "...Norma? I thought Chloe and Will were here...?"

"Senny, I can mimic others voices, remember?" said Norma and she sighed, "Anyways, we need to go!" Senel got out of his bed and stood up on the floor, stretching.

"Why?" Senel asked as he then looked at Norma.

"The festival, duh! Now c'mon! We need to go, like, now!" Norma said as she rushed down the stairs and outside. Senel shook his head, remembering about the festival. It was planned for after defeating Schwarts but it was delayed for a few days. Senel sighed before heading out of his house and went down the road.

TotA - [Baticul (Colosseum)

"Bring it on!" said a man, standing across from the opened gate, which the roar came from. He had long red hair, about the length to his waist. He wore a white robe-like coat with a black shirt underneath. He also wore black pants, which had a red stripe on each side, and wore black shows, which also had red stripes. Another roar was heard from the gate as the source of the roar bursted out from the opening. It was a large purple and red dragon.

"_A dragon, huh..._" The man thought as he smirked and placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword in the sheath, hooked to his waist. The dragon stared down at the man; The man stared back as the dragon started to walk to him.

"Destroy it! You can win, Luke!" said the crowd as they cheered. The man, Luke, smiled as he unsheathed his sword, the Key of Lorelei. Luke held the Key behind him as he ran at the dragon. The dragon swung its right arm at Luke, wanting the sharpened, sword-like nail to slice Luke, but Luke jumped over before concentrating winf fonons on the soles of his feet and jumped again in midair, over the dragon. Luke twisted his body, turning around while still in the air before landing onto the ground, facing the back of the dragon.

"Slag Assault!" Luke said aloud as he did a small jump, doing a front flip, then slamming his sword onto the ground, thus sending energy into the ground. After, the energy lifted up, causing small boulders to rocket out onto the dragon as it turned to Luke. The dragon stepped back as it was hit by the earth. Luke smirked, noticing fonons of earth gathering infront of him before stepping into the field of fonons. The dragon roared, pushing away broken rock and began charging torwards the red haired scion of Lorelei. Luke just stood there a moment before raising his right hand into the air, a faint red glow started to cover it.

As soon as the dragon had got close enough, "Fangs of hell, rise!" Luke started as he swung his right hand down and to the right, stopping the dragon in its tracks with and orb of fire that had appeared over Lukes hand. He then slammed the Key of Lorelei onto the ground.

"Devil's Maul!" Luke yelledas the ground beneath him cracked open and large boulders plus heat were sent out onto the dragon from below. After Luke finished the attack, he lifted his sword some and jumped away. The dragon stayed there. Still. Silent... Luke sighed of relief then smiled as the crowd began to cheer out.

'_Is it over finaly?_' Luke asked himself within his mind before his smile faded. An interuption by a roar as the dragon sprang to life, slamming its tail against some of the boulders, sending them at scion of Lorelei ducked, weaved, jumped and did anything else to dodge the boulders that were sent at him. After he though the dragon was done, he turned and looked back and before he knew it, a small rock hit the back of his head. He shook his head some before turning back to the dragon, which was charging at him. Luke began to charge back, holding his sword with a firm grip. The dragon skidded as it swung both its arms inward to hit Luke, but Luke jumped up, dodging. As Luke was in the air, he spun around while lifting his right leg up.

"Havoc Strike!" Luke said as energy released from his foot before he slammed the foot onto the dragons head. As Luke landed on the ground, he pulled his sword back before sendiing it forward, stabbing into the dragon.

"Rending Thrust!" He said before taking out his sword and did an uppercut with his right fist, sending a wall of energy up, launching the dragon up into the air. As the dragon began to descend, Luke spun around and lifted his sword in an uppercut, sending a second wall of energy up, hitting the dragon back up into the air. Luke pulled his sword back, pointing upwards a bit, where the dragon shall be.

"Light Spear Cannon!" As soon as the dragon came into place, Luke thrusted his sword straight into the dragon, and right thenm the charged up energy unleashed from the Key of Lorelei and stabbed into the dragon. As the energy faded, Luke took his sword out. When the dragon landed on the ground, it seemed dead...

'_Over now?_' Luke thought as he turned around. After a few seconds, the dragon suddenly got up as Luke turned around, but Luke was hit by the dragons arm, which sent Luke flying a bit. The dragon roared out, fury flared from its eyes before it flapped its wings and flew after Luke. As the dragon got close, it placed the palm of its hand on Lukes chest and cruched Luke against a wall.

"Gah!" Luke went wide eyed as the dragon removed its hand away and began turning around. Luke began to fall from the wall before the dragon slammed its tail on the midair Luke, launching Luke away and into the wall across the arena. As Luke hit the wall, he dropped the Key of Lorelei and bounced from the wall and fell to the ground. The Key fell with Luke and stabbed into the ground. The crowd just watched with full terror and awe.

"Huff...huff..." Luke got up slowly, onto one knee as he looked up at the dragon, "Damn it..." He mumbled as he wiped away some blood from his mouth. Anger littered his face as he stood up, taking hold of the Key of Lorelei with his right hand. He took it from the ground and pointed it at the dragon. A flash from Luke...

"You damned piece of trash!" Luke insulted the dragon as the three rings of rainbow appeared around him. He then took the sword into both hhis hands and chharged at the dragon. It wasn't long before he got close. Soon after, he raised the Key of Lorelei into the air as fonons gathered around.

"You're finished!" Luke said as the fonons gathered more before bursting upwards in gold and blue waves as more fonons gathered into the Key. A second or two later, the burst waves stopped as the energy released from the Key. Utilizing this energy, Luke began slashing franticly at the dragon.

"Arise, resound, and become the blade of destruction!" Luke chanted bfore stopping his slashing combo, lifting the Key of Lorelei up with his right hand. He then slashed forward and pointed the sword at the dragon.

"Lost Fon Drive!" Luke yelled as the fonons unleashed themselves from the Key and blasted out in a golden beam, causing the dragon to disintigrate. Luke sighed as he went down onto a knee, sticing the Key of Lorelei into the ground, holding its hilt. The crowd roared with cheering as the girl dressed as a pirate came into the arena.

"This warrior battled to the end, with Lady Luck at his side and as if the god of war had possessed him, Luke has won the Singles Tournament Master Rank!" Said the girl, "Your prize is two recovery sets and five-hundred thousand gald! Here you go!" The gril went over and handed the pouch of gald to Luke as Luke had picked himself up.

"And a title befitting your accomplishment! The Battle God!" Luke received the Battle God title! Luke just sighed with a smile, tossing the Key of Lorelei into the air. He spun around before catching the sword, spun the sword once in his hand and sheathed it. He then turned and walked from the arena into the preparation room before being greeted by a friend.

"Well, you seem to still be in shape to be able to win that..." Said the man that now stood before Luke.

"Guy!" Luke walked up to him, "Well, what did you expect?" Guy just laughed and smiled.

"I guess so! Hey, maybe you should try the Singles Legend Rank next," Guy said.

"What?! No way! I had enough trouble with Master Rank!" Luke complained

"Alright, alright, I get it..." Guy sighed, "The others are waiting outside, so come on!" and Guy ran off with Luke following.

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Fountain Plaza)

Senel yawned as he came to the red plaza, the water flowing down what looked to be like a very small side and into the fountain.

"About time Senny! You took so long, you were almost late!" said the girl froom earlier, Norma.

"Yeah, Senel!" said another girl beside Norma, wearing the same usual dress that Senel had given her long ago.

"Sorry, Shirley..." Senel said

"Now then..." Norma closed her eyes and raised a hand into the air, "Let's start this festival!...or party!" She said

"Uh...Norma," Both Senel and Shirly started

"What is it?" Norma asked and opened her eyes, looking upon them both.

"There's no one here but us..." Senel replied

"Wh-what?! Where is everyone?!" Norma looked around at the quiet and empty place of the Fountain Plaza, "Oh man, they are all late!"

"No, we're early..." Senel mumbled.

TotA - [Baticul (Shopping Center)

"Luke, you were amazing!" Said a small girl who jumped from no where and seemed to hug Luke.

"Yes, that was certainly a spectacular performance," said a woman that was also there.

"Heh heh...really?" Luke smiled and pushed the hugging girl off him.

"Thanks, Anise, Natalia..." Luke looked at them, "but...where's Jade and Tear?"

"Well..." Natalia started

- Flashback [Grand Chokma (Throne Room)

_"No, I have work here, I am the Colonel here..." said the man in a blue uniform._

_"Oh come now Jade, go ahead, Luke is your friend right?" said the other man that sat on the throne._

_"Oh no, it's been so long, it's like I barely know him," said Jade with a slight smile, "And I have a lot of work, I'm sure Luke can handle without me."_

_"Sure you do Colonel..."Anise said with an annoyed face._

- Flashback 2 [Yulia City

_"I'm sorry, I can't come; Grandfather and everyone has work and reports for me to finish..." said a woman who then sighed, "Do tell Luke I said hi though."_

_"Alright Tear, you better hurry and finish though, Luke could come and visit at any time..." Said Anise with a slight smirk on her face._

_"Y-yeah..." Said Tear before she turned and walked away, her cheeks were heated with a blush._

"...And that's what happened," Natalia finished, just not mentioning the last part of the second flashback with Anise...

"Alright, then let's go visit them," Luke suggested with a nod, "I haven't seen them much since I came back..."

"Yes, that is true..." Natalia started but then sighed

"I told you he'd go see them..." Anise mumbled with a smirk before the smirk became just a little smile, "Well, I would love to come with you guys, but I got to go back to Daath," ANise said before hugging Luke once more. She then regained the smirk and her eyes went to the side, as if lookingbehind her head. Anise then turned and began to walk away before suddenly and instantlly jumping some and wrapped her arms around Guy. Guy did began shaking a little but he just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Guy, you got over your fear!" Anise proclaimed with a slight smile before releasing him.

"Not completely but..." Guy said, only tiny bits of traces of fear in his voice. Anise ran off as Guy sighed, and Luke laughed.

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Fountain Plaza)

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started!" Shouted the hyper girl, Norma.

"Yeah!" Said all the people of Werites Beacon that were there. Senel was leaning on the fountain wall, looking around at everyone.

"Coolidge?" said a voice as a woman approached Senel. Senel looked over, "What is it...Chloe?" He asked as he stared at her. Chloe was blushing slightly, she was wearing a blue dress that had black stripes down the sides, somewhat like that of Grune's dress. Chloe also had long gloves though...she wasn't wearing her usual beret...

"Do...you like it? Coolidge?" Chloe asked before adding, "Grune...had somehow made it for me, before she went away..."

"Oh...you decided to wear it in memory of her, huh," Senel said as Chloe nodded.

"And Coolidge...could we talk somewhere privately?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Senel said as he smiled and nodded. Senel and CHloe began to walk, going out of the Fountain Plaza and up the road with no one noticing...Except by one who is always nosey, Norma, who secretly followed them.

- [Lumen Springs

Chloe stopped by the small river and turned to Senel, who stopped as well.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Senel asked.

"Oh, C! You're finally going to tell him!" Norma, who was now hiding behind some nearby trees, thought.

"W-well, I wanted to ask...who is the most important to you?" Chloe asked, blushing lightly. Senel thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it once before was Stella, as you know...but now that I actually think about it more...I would say it would have to be you, Chloe," Senel said as he stared upon her.

"Oh...I-i've been...wanting to know that...but, I also have something to tell you," Chloe started.

"Yes! Hurry and tell him C!" Norma thought as she watched, smiling.

"Tell me what?" Senel asked

"Th-that I..." Chloe started, closing her eyes, a voice in her head constantly saying to tell him...though, it sounded oddly like Norma's voice.

"That I l-..." CHloe began again but stopped as she opened his eyes and looked at Senel, who had put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close, into what was called a hug. Chloe was shocked, all kinds of thoughts going through her head.

"_What is he doing? Has he figured it out? Does he love me too?_" was some of the thoughts in Chloe's mind before she heard a slamming noise and looked behind her. As the dust and smoke cleared, it showed there was an Egg Bear with its claws in the ground where Chloe was standing. Senel had ony took her and jumped back to protect her. Senel had already let go of Chloe and charged the bear, slamming a foot into the bear's torso and sent it back.

Norma sighed quietly as she watched and thought, "_Stupid bear, interupting their moment_," Then Norma moved some, stepping n a twig that snapped.

"Demon Fist!" Senel said, sending a hand up as he turned, sending a small blue shockwave torwards Norma, who jumped out of hiding and out of the way.

"Wait, wait! It's just me!" Nora said. Senel walked over to Norma which Norma just looked at him before Senel raised a hand and slammed it on her head, "Stop spying..."

"Ow! That hurt! Fine..." Norma pouted as she walked away, heading back to the Fountain Plaza. Senel turned annd walked over to Chloe, who was just standing there...The feeling she had would be a mix of annoyance, embarrasment, and anger all at the same time.

"Chloe? What were you saying?" Senel asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Chloe closed her eyes, "N-nevermind, let's head back..."

Senel just watched as Chloe began to walk back before sighing and following in silence.

As they were walking, Chloe just stared at the ground, thinking, "_All that courage it took...I was really going to say it...damn it..._"

- [Werites Beacon (Fountain Plaza)

When they got there, Chloe just walked away and Senel stopped by a tall man, who stared at Senel through his glasses.

"May I ask as to why you left?" The man asked.

"It's nothing, Chloe just wanted to talk..." Senel said as he looked through the crowd at Chloe, who was speaking with Norma and Shirly with her usual normal smile and Sneel smiled some before continuing, "She just wanted to tell me something in private but she didn't really get to saying it..." He finished as he reached up and scratched the back on his head.

"Alright, but do not go outside the city, or at least for now anyway..." Said the man and just then, another, though shirtless, man came over.

"What's s'matter, Will? What's with the seriousness and why can;t we go out?" asked the shirtless man.

"It's the monsters...the monsters are getting strange; they are stronger, and there are, what seem to be, new species. Something is happening that I do not know, so do not go out unless you need to, Moses," Will explained.

"Stronger monsters, eh? Maybe I'll go train, I need some fightin' round here," Moses said as he soon dashed off and out of the Fountain Plaza. Will just sighed and Senel just watched as Moses did so.

TotA - [Yulia City

"Hey, Tear!" Luke said as he approached a woman, who turned once he spoke to her.

"Luke! Nice to see you, and Guy and Natalia as well," Tear said with a smile then frowned and continued, "Sorry I couldn't come and watch you..."

"It's okay, Tear, don;t worry. I won it," Luke said

"What are you doing here?" Tear asked

"Isn;t it obvious? I came to see you" Luke answered

"Oh...well..." Tear blushed a bit, "Just to see me?"

"Well, come on, we're also going to visit Jade next," Luke said

"Right..." Tear noodded before she looked down and closed her eyes, "_It's just like Anise said, he did come to see me..._" She smiled some, raising an arm and grabed her other arm, having a slight blush on her face before...

"Tear, hurry up!" Luke said as he looked down at her from the Albiore's entrance, at the top of the stairs.

"Oh? Y-yeah..." Tear ran over and walked up the stairs.

- [Auldrant (Midair)

"So, how have you been Tear?" Luke asked, "The work that they put on you wasn;t too much trouble was it?"

Tear smiled, "I've been good, though, yes, the work and reports I had to deal with...The watchers and Yulia city has been trying to help with the replica problem..."

"Wasn't that Natalia's job though?" Luke asked as he blinked

"Yes, it is, but I enlisted the aid of Malkuth and Yulia City," Natalia answered then had a slight sigh escape her lips, "Of course, we still have a hard time finding many of the replicas that still exist. We had already built a whole town for them by the time you came back."

"And where is this town at?" Luke asked

"It's on the small island that the Tower of Rem was on, we took the floating island of Ferres Isle and moved it there and connected it to the land, so the replicas could have more land and housing. Then we did what we could, made some adjustments, added some fontech and there you have it, the City of Rem." Guy explained, "Malkuth and Kimlasca agreed to make that land not part of either country, much like Chesedonia, an autonomous state."

"Huh, so they get their own rules huh?" Luke said

"Yes, though...we also added a small mansion there, for you, Luke...just incase you ever wanted to stay there...I issued that command because I knew you'd return...you had to..." Natalia said

Luke stayed silent for a moment before smiling, "What are you talking about? I don't need to stay there, I have my own family in Baticul!"

"Luke..." Natalia mumbled before smiling, "Yes, you have me, and Father...and Aunt Susanne plus your father..."

"Hey wait...Aren't we missing someone?" Luke asked as he looked over, "Ah, we need to visit Mieu as well! Noelle..." Luke started, looking back to the one who was driving the Albiore.

"Yes, I know." Said the woman, Noelle as she piloted the large flying fon machine, "We're right above the Cheagle Woods now as well."

- [Cheagle Woods

The Albiore lowered down in a clearing by the forest but before they knew it, the heard screams, though, not human screams, cheagle screams...

"What the?! What's going on?!" Luke asked as he seemed to jump down the staiirs, drawing out the Key of Lorelei as a few differently colored cheagles ran through the bushes passed Luke. Luke stayed still as whatever was chasing the cheagles was now coming for him. Guy placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Tear was out as well, but was kneeling on the ground, the cheagles hidding behind her, though, peering out at Luke.

Tear reassured the cheagles best she could, a small blush appearing on her face, "_So cute..._"

Luke, standing still with a firm grip on the Key of Lorelei. Before long, the thing, whatever it was, jumped out the bushes and attacked Luke, but Luke lifted a leg and kicked it back before examining it, "Wha..?" It was some kind of large, humanoid bear, lightning sprang around it, it having purple and yellow fur that seemed to go in large zig-zag lines. It's long claws and fangs peircing the air.

"What the hell is that?" Guy asked but nobody knew.

"Whatever it is, it's going down!" Luke said as he charged at the bear.

"You're dead!" Luke yelled but was soon stopped as some blue thing appeared behind the bear and from the blue thing came a stream of fire. Luke came tto a halt with a worried look on his face, "Damn it! Gaurdian!" And Luke put his sword in front of him as the rune like orb of light enveloped luke and protected him from the stream of fire. Some, the flames stopped and Luke's Gaurdian stopped as well. Luke looked around, only scorch marks and small burning pieces of grass was laying on the ground now.

"What...was that?" Luke asked nothing before turning around, "Is...everyone ok?" Both Guy and Tear nodded

"Mew, mew! Mew mew mew!" The cheagles that were hiding behind Tear seemed to chant something happily as they ran around in circles around Tear. Tear, being the sucker for cute things, began to blush as she watched and smiled some. Then the chegles stopped before running off and back into the forest.

"Well, that was wierd..." Luke said, "Come on, we're going to go see what's going on..." And Luke began walking, basically following the running cheagles as Tear and Guy followed behind as well as Natalia. Noelle staying behind in the Albiore.

- [Cheagle Woods (Trunk of the Great Tree)

"Well, the forest is much more peaceful that the last times we came through here..." Luke said as he looked around, cheagles were running around smiling and playing.

"Yes, it is, isn;t it?" Tear agreed as she watched a couple of cheagles playing in a small, very shallow river, one tripping and fell face first into the water before looking up with what seemed to be a slight annoyed face before doing cute little cheagle laugh. Tear just smiled as she watched before looking up at Luke, who was just looking around. Apparently the cheagles, having not seen them in a long while, or at least Luke, remembered them slightly, maybe from their scent? But anyway...

"Hello, may I ask what you all are doing here?" Said a voice that sounded like a teenage boy, but it had a slight high pitch to it as well.

"Huh? Uh..." Luke looked around before down, seeing a blue colored cheagle that wore the Sorceror's Ring. This cheagle was a bit taller than the other cheagles, it's big fluffed up ears were hanging down and it's eyes were closed.

"You're the elder? What happened to the purple elder?" Luke asked

"The elder before me..." Said the cheagle before it looked down

"Oh my..." Tear started, "The elder...died?"

The new cheagle elder nodded, "Yes..."

"Oh...well...uh...we...just came by to see if Mieu was around..?" Said Luke

"Mieu?" The elder cheagle opened an eye and looke dup at Luke before it got a wide grin on it's face, "Oh, master! It's you master!"

"Huh? But I don't-...wait...Mieu? You;re the elder now?" Luke asked. Tear looked over as well. She was playing with the cheagles some herself before hearing Mieu.

"Well, isn;t that something!" Guy said

"Oh my, I'm so happy for you, Mieu!" Said Natalia

"Yes, I became elder a few weeks after I returned from my exile! It was all thanks to you everyone, because I help you all save Auldrant from that evil guy!" Said Mieu

"Right..." Luke nodded, "Now we just need to go see Jade, you coming Mieu?"

"Mew, sorry master, but I canlt go, being the elder and all..." Said Mieu

"Oh well, don;t worry about it, I'll come visit you other times and stuff, alright?" Luke said and Mieu looked up with a smiled and nodded before turnign and walking to the tree.

Luke sighed, "The little thing's gone and become something great...now he needs a new nickname...How about Great Thing?" Luke said, joking some with a smile

"Luke, that's horrible..." Tear said

"Oh come on, it was a joke...ah, let's go already..." Luke said before walking away with slight anger on him. Guy just smiled and scratched the back of his head as he followed. Natalia annd Tear stayed back foor a few seconds and waved bye to the few cheagles before they also began their following. They soon got back to the Albiore with no trouble, having been the monsters calmed down, barely any attacked anymore.

"So how was Mieu?" Noelle asked as they all boarded the flying machine.

"He was fine, he became the elder." Luke replied

"Oh really? Well isn't that great," Said Noelle as the Albiore llifted and flew off.

- [Grand Chokma (Port)

The Albiore floated above the waves of water beside the white squarish platform as the door opened and the stairs lowered, "Ah man, haven't been here in a while either..." Said Luke as he walked down the stairs and onto the platform.

"Well, well..." Said a voice

Luke stopped his short walk, "Only one mans voice can be like that..."

"My, fancy meeting you here," Said an approaching man, wearing the blue uniform, who also wore glasses and stared through them at Luke with his red eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Jade..." Luke said

"Your performance at the Coliseum really showed just how much you improved," Jade said in his usual sarcastic voice with a smile.

"I've come to visit after all this time and I'm being made fun of already," Luke sighed

"Oh come now, I wouldn't do a thing like that," Jade said

"Right...Anyways, Jade, I thought you couldn't come to the Coliseum?" Luke said with confusion littering his voice.

"Oh, I was kidding," Jade said, "But Natalia, Guy, and Anise left before I could even reach the youngsters..."

"You say that knowing full well that you could've..." Guy said

"Oh no, I am getting old, you know. All my joints ache and my back hurts every now and then..." Jade replied

"But if you did get to the coliseum, how come we didn't see you anywhere?" Guy asked and Natalia nodded.

"Oh, well since I was going to that place, I decided to wear that white robe I had gotten from his majesty after becoming the Battle Master..." Jade said before adding, "And now I've been outmatched by the Battle God here."

"You are such a pain..." Luke said before sighing.

Tol - [Werites Beacon (Fountain Plaza)

Moses ran into the plaza before falling down. He had a few small bruises and some cuts on his body, "Yer right, WIll. The monsters sure did get stronger."

"I did warn you, Moses," Will replied.

"Well...time to get back to the party!" Moses said as he got up and ran off into the crowd. Norma was already up by the fountain and sighed.

"Alright," Norma began, "That was one good party! But, too bad, so sad, it is time to stop and go home..."

Everyone began to leave, going back t their daily lives except Senel, Will, Moses, Shirly, and Chloe because Norma asked them to help clean up.

TotA - [Outside Baticul

Luke, Tear, Guy, Jade, and Natalia walked down the stairs from the Albiore.

"Thanks, Noelle," Said Luke to the woman that stood at the top of the stairs.

"No problem, you can always ask to borrow the Albiore," said Noelle before she went in as the staris retracted into the flying machine and the door closed. The group turned to Baticul as the Albiore lifted and flew off. As the group began to walk into Baticul, a roar was heard from behind them and lightning was sent between them.

"What the hell?!" Luke said as the group turned to see a small, blue scaled dragon.

"What is that thing?!" Asked Natalia as she bacled away, not having her bow or arrows.

"I don;t know...I've never seen a monster like that. It looks like a dragon but...it breathes lightning and not fire?" Jade said as he stared at it and stood there, beginning to think, "It can;t be a new species...and there is something odd; I sense something other than fonons from this dragon."

"Well whatever it is, it's dead!" Luke said, taking the Key of Lorelei from its sheath. Guy unsheathed his blade and looked around. Though something was different about Guy's sword...

"It seems there is only one..." Guy said but spoke too soon as Ligers came from behind the dragon.

"What a jinx, Guy! You brought more monsters to fight," Jade said, and Guy let out a sigh. Tear was back on the bridge of Baticul with Natalia.

"Don't worry, Natalia, we'll stand back and heal them if necessary," Tear said. She didn't have her Rod with her, though, then again, she could still use spells...

"Right," Natalia nodded. The ligers kept coming, pushing back Guy and Jade, but left Luke alone until Luke was infront of the dragon by himself.

"Something's going on; It's as it they want Luke to fight the dragon..." Jade said.

"Don't worry..." Luke started, looking at the others and smirked, "I'll handle it easily!"

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Fountain Plaza)

After a while, the Fountain Plaza was somewhat clean. Senel and Shirly were sweeping around together, talking some, Moses picking up trash with one of his spears. He once had a whole spear covered in trash, showing it to everyone and calling it a "Trashy Shish Kabob". Chloe was sitting on a nearby bench, since it wasn;t her shift. Norma was just sitting on the bench and hasn't done a thing yet...

"Norma, you need to help as well..." Senel said as he looked to her.

"But I'm tired..." Norma replied, acting as if she was worn out. Soon after, a hand came down and bonked Norma on her head.

"Ow!" Norma put a hand on her head and looked up, seeing Will standing over her. After a few minutes, Shirly looked out, out of the plaza and seen some people running. And before long, screams were to be heard as well as a roar.

"What's going on?!" Shirly asked, dropping the broom she had.

"I don't know..." Senel started, dropping his broom down, "but we better check it out, now!" Everyone nodded. Will picked up his large hammer as CHloe took her long sword from where they put their weapons. Then they all ran off.

- [Outside Werites Beacon

An orb of fire blasted past Senel as they got close.

"What the..?! What the hell is that?!" Norma asked as she looked upon it.

"Yes, what is this? It looks like a dragon..." Will said as he stared at it interestingly. The monster stood there on its four legs, its wings stretched out as it roared. This dragon was covered in purple and red scales.

"Teach! Don't just stand there like an idiot! It's attacking the town, so pay attention and kill it!" Norma yelled at Will.

"Right," Will said and shook his head. The dragon roared once more. Senel started to run torwards it.

"You're mine!" He said

TotA - [Outside Baticul

Jade and Tear were fending off ligers with fonic arts.

"Thunder Blade!" Jade said, finishing an incantation, sending lightning from the air and killing a group of ligers. When one liger got close though, Jade summoned his spear and impaled it. Guy was infront of Jade, cutting and slashing ligers that attacked with his blade, but again, something was different about the blade, though this time, it was glowing a red color.

"Annihalation!" Luke said as he got infront of the blue dragon. Blue fonons burst up from under, the energy pushing throught the dragon, hurting it. Luke spun the Key of Lorelei in his hand and stabbed it into the ground. This caused a large fonic glyph to appear on the ground. The fonic glyph covered a large area, the radius being from Luke to the edge of the Baticul bridge.

"Celestial Saber!" Luke said as the fonic glyph activated and unleashed his hyperesonance, releasing the fonons, and the energy burst from under, killing the ligers and the dragon.

"See, Luke? I knew you could do better," Jade said with his casual smile.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Luke replied, turning to the others.

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Entrance)

Senel ran at the dragon but soon stopped, dodging another orb of fire. After he dodged though, he heard a woman's scream behind him. Senel turned.

"Shirly!" Senel shouted. Shirly was hit by the fire and burned.

"Why you..!" Senel turned back to the dragon, fury in his eyes, before he charged at said dragon. Norma and Will tended to Shirly; they both began to heal Shirly with their eres. Senel slammed his fist into the dragon before pulling both hands back.

"Beast!" Senel said, slamming both palms of his hands on the dragon, releasing energy that was shaped as a lion's head, and seemed to sound like that of a lions roar. The dragon was sent back a little and fell on its side. Senel got over to the laying dragon quickly, fueled by his rage. He reached down, grabbing the dragons tail and began to spin around. He then, after a few spins, lifted the dragon into the air and smashed it into the ground. The dragon roared out it's last roar before dieing.

"Shirly!" Senel said as he ran over to the group, "Is Shirly okay?!" Shirly was laing on the ground, her head now on CHloe's lap.

"Yes, she is fine. We managed to heal the burns," Will answered, but he then walked past Senel and over to the deac dragon. Will then began to examine the dragon and talk to himself. Norma sighed, shaking her head.

"There goes Teach, off in his own world," She said

"Who cares, we need to get Shirly to a bed," Senel basically commanded before he picked Shirly up in his arms and began to walk into Werites Beacon but stopped, "_What the...I'm feeling wierd..._" Senel thought.

"Coolidge, what is it?" Chloe asked

"Can someone else carry Shirly? I don;t feel so good...and for some reason...I'm starting to feel weak..." Senel replied.

"Since it's about Shirl, we know you're not kidding," Norma said as Moses went over to Senel.

"Senel, I'll carry her," Moses suggested and Senel nodded, handing Shirly to Moses, "Dare do _anything_ to her and you'll be missing an arm..." Senel threatened and Moses just smiled. Senel then stepped back, and as he did, he seen a small square float up, as did Moses. The small square was spinning, but it wasn't like a cube, it seemed to be flat when it turned to the side.

"What the..? What's that?" Moses asked.

"I don't know..." Senel replied, looking down. Senel saw a few more squares come up...from his feet.

TotA - [Baticul (Bridge)

"We should report to Uncle," Luke stated but just stood there. He saw something float up infront of his face.

"Luke, what is it?" Tear asked, as she noticed how he wasn't following them.

"I don't know, I just saw something," Luke answered as he looked down.

"What the..?!" Luke just stood there, staring down at his feet, or rather, where his feet was. Luke just stared amazed and shocked as little squares floated up, piece by piece. First his feet, now his legs.

"Luke?!" Natalia gasped. Everyone turned and looked. Luke was disappearing, being taken by these squares. The squares started going faster.

ToL - [Werites Beacon

"Senny?! Your legs are...what's going on?!" Norma shouted. Senel didn;t know either. Right now, the bottom half of his body was gone, as was his hands. He stared at himself.

"Coolidge!" Chloe started, "Senel!"

"Sorry Chloe, I guess I won;t hear what you wanted to tell me..." Senel said.

"No..." Chloe shook her head, "I'll tell you it a thousand times, just don't go..."

"Don't worry, I'll figure out what's going on," Senel said

Chloe walked forward some, close enough to grab at his clothing, "Senel...I l-..." She started but before he could hear the rest, he went deaf somehow.

Senel just smiled, "I'll come back..." He said lastly before the rest of his body seemed to crack and shatter like glass into more squares which soon disappeared. Chloe's eyes welled up as she fell to her knees.

TotA - [Baticul (Bridge)

"Luke!" Tear had ran to him, putting her hands on his chest and grabbed his robe-like coat, "No!"

"Tear..." Luke said as he looked at her.

"You can't disappear! You can't! Not again..." Tear said, her eyes slightly welling up with tears. Luke just looked away as Tear leaned her head forwards, placing it against Luke's chest, mumbling that he couldn't disappear again.

"Tear..." Luke started as he wrapped what was left of his arms around her. Tear jumed slightly, shocked at his movement before looking up to Luke's face. Though most of Luke's arms was gone, Tear could still feel them, his hands, one on her shoulder, the other on her waist.

"I...forgot to say this last time I went away, but..." Luke smiled, "I love you too," He said before his body cracked and shattered. Tear was just left in complete shock but soon closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tear..." Natalia mumbled.

"I wouldn't worry..." Jade interupted, placing a middle finger on his glasses and shifted them up, "I felt a different energy other than fonons. If it is connected to this, then I say it is correct to assume that Luke is not dead...just teleported. Or at least...I hope that is the case."

Just then, it was as if time had frozen for both worlds.

ToL - [???

Multiple squares floated around. More appeared and they alll gathered together, starting to connect. First fett, then legs, next hands and arms, and finaly, the body and head. The man with white hair opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked nothing. All around, Senel could see only water, even above him, but it was like he was in a glass sphere or something. He looked down and seen what he was standing on. It had a crystal-like surface, much like that of the Crystal Forest, but it was transparent. There was something in the see-through crystal. Senel could see that he was standing above a hexagon shaped, blue-green piece of crystal. Around this hexagon was six large, blue-green arrows pointing outward and six small, blue-green arrows pointing inward.

"What the hell..." Senel looked around more before seeing something. He ran over to it and examined it. It was, or what seemed to be, a door, a double-door to be exact. Senel stepped closer before the right side of this door burst open. A few black arm-like things came out and grabbed Senel, then pulled him into the darkness behind the door. The door then slowly shut, a creaking sound that echoed threw out the area...

TotA - [???

"Tear..." Luke said as the squares fused and rebuilt his body. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"The core?" All around, it was glowing, changing to different colors. Fonons also flying around. Luke looked down to find that he was standing on a large green colored surface, which had a lot of white lines and a few symbols.

"_No...this isn't the core..._" Luke thought as his eye caught something. His attention went to the double-door. He took a step forward but stopped as the door burst open as black arms came out, flying at Luke.

"No way!" Luke jumped back, dodging the arms of shadows grapple.

"Man, one fight after another..." Luke said in a annoyed tone, unsheathing the Key of Lorelei. Luke then smirked with a small laugh. He jumped back more, dodging another grapple.

"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemy threw!" Luke said the incantation and aimed a palm at some incoming shadow arms, "Thunder Blade!" Lightning shot down from above, stabbing into the arms and electrocuted them.

"Heh, what do you think of that?!" Luke asked with a smirk planted on his face. Though, he went a little overboard, becoming overconfident and hadn;t noticed something...till the arms had grabbed him from behind, taking hold on his arm and legs.

"Damn it!" Luke's left arm was free, still holding the key. He started cutting at the arms, but more came and held to him. Luke twisted the key in his hand and stabbed it into the ground, holding himself there as the arms tried to take him. Luke just held for his life as more shadow arms came and wrapped around him, one covering half his face. His eye that he could see with watched as his hand was slipping from the key's hilt. Before long, Luke was dragged into the darkness behind the door. The Key of Lorelei stuck in the ground where it was...before a small version of the shadow hands slithered over, took hold of it before bringing it into the darkness. And the door shut.

??? - [Darkness

Luke had his eyes shut before being taken into the darkness, but he then opened them. He tried to move his body, but it seemed to be paralyzed in this dark place. He could still look around though, which he did.

"_Where...am I now? I can't see a thing..._" Luke thought. It was like was just floating there. He looked to the side, seeing the Key of Lorelei floating beside him. He smiled, a bit relieved to still have his blade before he looked 'above' him, trying to see where he was going. Though what he saw was a white dot. It was getting bigger. Or rather, closer. Luke kept watching it till it got close enough to see better. Lukes eyes widened.

"_What the..?! Who is that?!_" Luke thought. It was a man, who had white hair. That man also looked shocked, he had seen Luke. The man was also floating and paralyzed, it was Senel. Right after they passed by eachother, a hand of shadow seemed to cover their mouths and eyes. Luke looked around but started to close his eyes. Really, he was trying to keep them open but couldn't, and fell unconsious.

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Entrance)

Chloe just sat and stared at the ground. Norma was sitting beside her. Moses was looking up at the sky, not holding Shirly anymore. Shirly, who had woken up by the time Senel disappeared, was crying. Will...well, let's say he wasn;t paying attention at all, still examining the dragon, studying it but was now laying on the ground by a whack from Norma. Soon, they all heard a sound, like a door opening.

"Hey, yall look at that!" Moses said, pointing up and they all looked up and seen a hole of darkness.

"What is that?" Norma asked. No one answered. Right after, someone fell from the hole and onto the ground. A sword followed and stabbed into the ground beside the man. The hole closed.

"And who is that?" Norma asked. Everyone just stared at this man. This man with red hair.

TotA - [Baticul (Bridge)

"What do you mean...'a different energy'?" Natalia asked Jade.

"Exactly, I don;t even know but...it isn't fonons," Jade replied.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm sure Luke is fine. I mean, he just got back," Guy said, looking to Tear.

"Yes...yes, Luke is fine," Tear nodded in agreement. She couldn't understand it. She brought up her hands and placed them on her chest, on her beating heart. She was blushhing slightly at her feeling. It's as if she _felt_ that Luke was alive and believed the feeling. Jade just sighed beore looking up.

"Wait, everyone, look up!" Jade said as a sound of a opening door was heard. Everyone looked up and seen a black hole. Out of it dropped a man, who hit the metalic ground of the bridge.

"Wh-what? He just...dropped from the sky!" Natalia said. The hole of shadow closed and everyone stared at the man. The man with white hair.

* * *

And there you have it, Ch. 1 of the remake of Legend of the Abyss.

Senel: That hurt you know... *rubbing back of head*

Yeah, yeah, get over it...you're about to feel more pain soon

Senel: Oh hell...

Anyways, watch...er...read Senel and the Abyss gang(Minus Luke) clash in battle in Ch. 2 Battle by Confusion - Senel's Battle

To

Be

Continue...


	2. Battle by Confusion Senel's Battle

Legend of the Abyss (Refined)

Ch. 2

Battle By Confusion - Senel's Battle

And here is Ch. 2, quickly up and running soon after Ch. 1

* * *

TotA - [Baticul (Inn, Room)

_"Hah ha ha...!"_

_"Stella! Shirly! Everyone?!"_

_"Come on Senel, can't stand to see your friends suffer? Ha ha ha!"_

_"Vaclav! You..."_

_"Don't worry, you're next!"_

Senel shot straight up in the bed he was in, opening his eyes, "Vaclav!" He then realized it was a dream. He shook his head.

"_It was a dream..._" He thought before looking around, "_Where am I?_" Senel got out of bed and walked out of the room. He stopped as soon as he opened the door. There were some people there, just staring at him. Senel looked away and ignore them before overhearing a conversation between two women there.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but those are some strange clothes."

"I know, there aren't any clothes like that."

"Maybe he's an alien."

"No way, he looks human." The two women stopped when Senel glanced at them before he shook his head and walked out into the lobby and out of the inn. Senel recieved the Alien? title.

- [Baticul (Castle, King Ingoberts Room)

"Father!" shouted a woman's voice as the door swung open and Natalia ran in, followed by the others.

"What is it, Natalia?" asked the old king, who looked upon his daughter.

"It's Luke, he...he..." Natalia started

"Natalia, calm down first, then tell me. What is wrong with Luke?" asked the king.

"Luke has...Luke has..." Natalia started again

"Luke has disappeared, your Majesty," Jade said.

"What?! How?!" Ingobert asked

"That is what I'd like to know, I'd love to use it on a few," Jade said.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Jade," Guy said.

"I'm sorry, couldn't help myself," Jade shrugged, "Moving on, another man appeared soon after Luke disappeared. And another thing. There was something other than Fonons that were occupying within that man."

"Hm...I will speak with Emperor Peony and Fon Mistress Tatlin regarding the matter," said the king.

"Yes, meanwhile, we should check on that boy, right?" asked Natalia.

"I don;t see why not. We might have to even interogate for information," Jade said.

"You're still horrible..." Guy mumbled and sighed.

"Oh no, I assure you, it hurts to do a lot of things that I do..." Jade replied before they all began to leave from the castle.

- [Baticul (Outside)

Senel looked around as he stood on the lifting elevator, thinking.

"_This isn't the Legacy...could I be on the mainland? But how?_" He thought before the elevator stopped. Senel looked around, being in the middle section of the city.

"_This city still goes higher..._" Senel got off the elevator and looked up. He noticed something cming down, another elevator. It had a group of people on it. Guy, Jade, and Natalia were on the elevator. Tear was as well, but was at the back, staring out. She was thinking that it wasn;t the time for grief and thinking of what to do...but every time she tried, she couldn't think of something.

Senel looked away as Jade noticed him and smiled. Senel turned away and looked around.

"So, the 'alien' is awake now?" Said Jade as he and the others got off the elevator, walking up to Senel from behind. Senel turned and looked at them.

"...Who are you?" Senel asked, ignoring the alien bit.

"Oh, just an old man whose back aches..." Jade replied

"How did you know I woke up?"

"Well, we did take you to the inn..."

"So you brought me here?!"

"Yeah, we were there when you appeared," Guy said

"So you did bring me here! Why did you?! What do you want with me?!" Senel started to get offensive.

"You have it wrong! We didn't exactly bring-" Natalia started but was interupted.

"Demon Fist!" Senel lifted a hand up quickly, sending a small blue shockwave on the ground torwards Natalia. Guy grabbed Natalia and jumped out of the way of the shockwave.

"My, my. Such a fiesty one!" Jade said with his usual smile. Senel started running at Jade, anger showed in his eyes. Senel got close and threw a fist at Jade, which Jade moved to the side, dodging. Senel lifted his left leg and went to kick Jade, but Jade ducked, the leg flying over. Senel was turning, bringing his leg down before he began to squat down as Jade began to stand. Senel straghtened his right leg along the ground as he spun, going to trip Jade. Jade, being the military smart man that he was, had expected the trip and jumped some, over the leg. As Jade landed, he moved his torso to the side, dodging another fist by Senel before taking hold of Senel's arm. Senel was slightly shocked at this before he felt a chop from Jade into his stomach. A moment of weakness. And soon after, Senel was tossed over and away into the air. Jade had one hand in the air, the one he used to toss Senel over like he was nothing. Jade just smiled as he brought the hand down to his glasses, pushing them up with his middle finger, having the white glare of the sun come on them at the moment Senel hit the ground. Though, Senel had flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

Senel cursed at Jade softly, like a whisper, before standing and was already moving at Jade with swift motions, "_No, this is no time to get outraged, I have to calm down!_" Senel thought to himself. As Senel was running at Jade, he sensed something behind him. Sort of like a sixth sense that warriors gain on a battle field. Senel looked to the side of his eye before looking to Jade. As Senel got close, he moved his legs in a way to where he slid to the side. And a clash of metal rang out. Senel watched as a sword had made contact with the pole of a spear. Guy sighed with a slight smile as Jade smiled as well.

"Well, that plan almost worked...but to have planned that in an outrage! You're an experienced fighter to have to be able to calm down that fast..." Jade said as Guy took his sword away and Jade's spear disappeared in the flash.

"Hmph..." Senel examined the two before looking to Guy's sword. There was something different about it...It didn;'t look like a normal blade but...

"_That sword...it's dull?!_" Senel thought as he stared at it. Senel was right, Guys sword had a dull edge, unable to cut, "...What are those markings?" Senel asked, noticing the black symbols that looked to be carved on the dull blade.

"Oh, you like it?" Guy asked, raising the sword and looked at it with a smile, "You see, it's something I-" Jade jumped away with a smirk.

"Impact!" Senel said, charging energy into his right fist before slamming it into Guy's chest, which the energy exploded out of his fist as he sent Guy to the ground.

"Infernal Prison!" Jade said, casting his spell of flames. A large orange and red fonic glyph appeared under Senel. Senel looked down at it, being confused. Guy rolled out of the glyph annd got up on a knee as he looked at Senel. The four large circles in the glyph roared with flames. Senel just looked around at the fire.

"Gaurdian!" Senel said, summoning the green sperical shield as the flames was sent out and devoured Senel like some hungry beast. The flames lasted a few seconds before the burst of fire from the middle of the glyph and the spell seemed to end. The green spherical shield had stayed up, but there seemed to be a few cracks on it before it disappeared, Senel still standing where he was. He took a step forward and an arrow shot into the ground infront. Senel looked back to see Natalia with her bow, loading another arrow, having gone back quickly to get her weapon. Senel looked around at the three that now had surrounded him.

"Now that you've seen our power, why don't you just surrender?" Guy asked, pointing his dull blade at Senel.

"Never!" Senel answered. Jade sighed.

"Well then, I'll end this!" Jade said, opening his eyes as a flash of energy came from him and three rainbow rings appeared around him. Jade then just stood still and began to gather fonons. Senel paid no attention as he turned and ran at Natalia. Guy chased after him. Natalia shot an arrow at Senel, but senel blocked it amzingly with one of the iron bracers on his wrists. Senel got close to Natalia before she could get another arrow to shoot, slamming his fist into her stomach. Natalia gasped out from the hit before she felt Senel grab her arm with his hands, swung her around, and threw her into Guy. They both fell down with Natalia being ontop of Guy.

"You okay, Your Highness?" Guy asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Natalia. Natalia nodded, a slight blush as she looked upon Guy before getting to her feet. Natalia loaded an arrow and shot at Senel, but Senel turned sideways, and the arrow flew past him. Just them, Natalia gasped.

"Tear, look out!" Guy said. The arrow was headed straight at Tear. Tear looked up from her daze and stared at the arrow, then froze. Not enough time to gaurd, not enough time to use a fonic hymn, not enough time...Tear closed her eyes but...nothing happened? Before she could open her eyes, something fell onto her face, it felt like a liquid...She then opend her eyes and they widened

Natalia - "Oh, my..!"

Guy - "What the..?"

Jade - "Well, well..."

"Ugh..!" Senel stood infront of Tear, the arrow threw his left arm. He had his right hand on the wounds before breaking the arrow, throwing away the part he had before pulling out the other half.

"Why did you..?" Tear started but didn't finish as Senel started to run at the others.

"My, he still has some fight in him..." Natalia said.

"Yes, but his luck is out now..." Jade said. Senel stopped as he looked down, and a purple and white fonic glyph appeared under Senel.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens..." Jade started as four pillars of purple light came from the activated glyph. The pillars fused in the middle, "...command thee, who opens the gate to hell!" From the fusion of the pillars, another shot up into a dark grey cloud that looked like a black hole, "Come forth divine lightning!"

"This ends now!((1.) Descend Now!)" Jade said as Senel looked up at the cloud, electricity surging within it.

"Guardian!" Senel said, re-summoning the green spherical barrier around him.

"Indignation!" Jade finish, (2.)raising a hand and snapped his fingers, as the charged electricity in the cloud exploded down in thousands of bolts of lightning. The powerful spell shattered Senel's shield and slammed onto Senel.

"Hn..!" Senel went down onto a knee, closing his eyes to the pain. Senel shook his head some before opening an eye and slowly started to stand.

"My, my! Still standing after that?" Jade asked.

"Who is this guy? Able to stay up to even Indignation!" Guy said. Senel just stood where he was as he watched the three. His vision blurred as he took a step forward.

"You still wish to fight?" Jade asked

"You'll destroy your body!" Natalia said. Senel raised a foot to step forward but instead, stepped back twice and fell back, unconscious.

"It's good he fell unconscious," Guy said

"Yes, otherwise we would have to kill him," Jade said

"You say it as if it wouldn't be a problem..." Guy said, looking to Jade.

"And you took it to far to use Indignation..." Natalia said.

"Major problems call for major solutions," Jade said casually.

"Horrible..." Guy mumbled and shook his head.

* * *

Alright, Ch. 2 up. I say the fight went much better than how I did it last time.

Senel: Ow...

Jade: Sorry 'bout that, really couldn;t help myself.

Guy: Yeah right.

Luke: Next it's my fight right?

Yep...Ch. 3 Battle of Sorrow - Luke's Battle will be up some time, it'll take longer than Ch. 2...

As for Notes!

(1.) Descend Now! - Alright, when I was playing the game, I always heard Descend instead of It Ends, but many always said it was It Ends and really it's whatever you think it to be, that's why I typed both.

(2.) raising hand, snapping finger - Also when I played the game and Indi. Jade's pic always looked like he was snapping his fingers so...yeah...


	3. Battle of Sorrow Luke's Battle

Legend of the Abyss (Refined)

Ch. 3

Battle of Sorrow - Luke's Battle

Well, I couldn;t exactly think of anything to start his battle, so I just took what I had from the old version. And as for all the characters weapons, I decided to keep them at there beginning weapons, seeing as how it wouldn't matter what they wielded in battle in reality...

* * *

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Outside)

Luke stirred some, he could hear voices. Who had those voices? He didn't recognize them...

"...ring him to the inn," one voice ended the sentence, a males voice.

"But what if he is an enemy! He might do something in town, Teach!" Said another voice, a females voice.

"And what if this stranger's not a enemy?" Said another voice, another male.

Luke pretended to stayed asleep as he listened. He could aslo hear some...crying? He then opened his eyes some before closing them once more and covered them with a hand. It was bright...Or he was just waking and it seemed bright. He started to sit up, rubbing one closed eye with his hand, opening the other eye and looked through his blurred vision, which soon cleared as he blinked a few times, "Huh...?" He looked around some before looking at the four that stared at him, "Uh...Who are you?"

Luke just looked at the four who stared at him, though one looked to be both sad and mad at the same time. The one crying. The female held a long sword before drawing it from it's sheath. Luke stood up quickly, placing a hand on the Key of Lorelei's hilt.

"You..." Chloe started before pointing the sword at Luke, "What did you do to Senel?!" She asked.

"Well, she's lost it..." Norma mumbled.

"What?!" Luke stepped back, "Done with who? What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do anything to anyone!" Luke took the Key of Lorelei from the ground, expecting her to just charge him.

"Liar!" Chloe shouted before taking back her long sword and swinging it up, "Demon Fang!" And a yellow colored shockwave appeared on the ground, going straight at Luke. Luke jumped over the small wave and then landed on the ground.

"I swear, I don't know what you're tal-" Luke started before gaurding the sword of Chloe, "Fine then, if you want to fight..." He lifted his leg and pushed Chloe away with his foot, "Then I'll give you a fight, weaklings!"

The Legendia group got defensive, except Chloe. Luke ran at Chloe, Chloe back at Luke.

"Fang Blade!" "Tiger Blade!"

Luke swung his sword above and down, blue colored energy covering his sword as Chloe swung her sword under and up, yellow colored energy covering her sword. The blades clashed as the energy diminished. Moses pulled out a spear from his quiver thing and tossed it as Chloe jumped away. Luke moved his body to the side, the spears blade only cutting his arm. Chloe only came back for more as she took her sword swung it at Luke, who gaurded the blade with his own blade. Luke pushed Chloe's sword out of the way before thrusting his right hand forward, the palm being inches from Chloe's chest as a red orb appeared around her body, "Raging Blast!" And the orb exploded, sending Chloe away, to the ground.

Chloe slid on the ground some till she was beside Will, Shirly and Norma. "C!" Shirly said as Chloe sat up and stared at Luke. Shirly knelt down and started healing her. By that time, Moses threw ano'ther spear at Luke but Luke slashed it away.

"Argh! Come on!" Moses yelled, getting angry, "Lone Wolf!" He threw another spear as hard as he could, yellow energy formed into what looked to be a wolfs head as it came at Luke, "Lone Eagle!" And Moses tossed another spear, which yellow-orange colored energy formed into what looked to be, well, an eagle...

Luke sighed, "Fang Blade!" He swung his sword, covered in blue colored energy, down, hitting the wolf spear down then ne swung the Key of Lorelei upwards in an uppercut and jumped, the blue energy following behind, and hit the eagle spear away. As Luke landed...

"Indignation!" Will shouted, pointing two fingers at Luke as Luke looked to him. Luke then stepped back.

"What?!" Luke looked up as the golden orb of lightning appeared, "Indig...nation!?" The orb charged up enough, "Damn! Gaurdian!" The white shield appeared around Luke as he lifted the Key of Lorelei and held it up as the lightning struck down on the shield. The spell was strong enough to break Lukes shield and the lightning struck on Luke, electrocuting him for a bit before the spell ended. Luke fell onto a knee before shaking his head and stood, "Damn! I was scared for nothing!" He smiled and laughed, "That doesn't even come close to Jade's Indignation! Well now..." Luke calmed down and stared at the group infront of him, "Let me show you a real spell!" Lukes clothes began to flutter, "O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemy threw!" Luke said the incantation before thrusting his hand forward, his open palm aimed at the group.

"Thunder Blade!" Lightning formed in the air before shooting down at Will.

"Everyone! Get close together and use Gaurdian!" Will commanded as everyone gathered together and they all shouted simultaneously, "Gaurdian!" The Legendia group's green spherical barriers appeared, seeming to connect together and blocked the spell before the spell finished and the shield disappeared.

"That was a powerful spell, everyone. Keep your gaurd up!" Chloe brought her sword back before swinging up, "Demon Fang!"

"Demon Fist!" Luke swung a hand up and shot out a shockwave that clashed with Chloe's shockwave and they both canceled eachother out. Chloe then began to charge at Luke, Moses tossed a few spears at Luke as Shirly, Norma, and Will began to charge up a spell. Chloe swung from above and down which Luke gaurded but his sword as sent into the ground as Chloe forced it into te ground before jumping over her sword, "Alpha Tempest!"

She had thrusted her foot over and stretched her leg out as she jumped over her sword which kicked Luke in the face to the side some then sent another foot that was slammed into Luke's chest and sent him away. He flew in the air some before bouncing on the ground some and rolled. Chloe took her sword from the ground and aimed it at Luke, who was now weaponless. He picked himself up, "_Great...the Key of Lorelei..._" He thought before noticing the incoming spears and jumped back away before smirking some, gathering what fonons that were around him as he began to stand. And slight flash of energy from him and three rings of rainbow appeared around him, "Come on..." He taunted them as Chloe charged at him once more and sent her sword at him, but he went to the side, dodging the vertical slash and took hold of her arm. As he held her arm, he used his leg and tripped Chloe, lifting his leg above her and slammed it onto her back and sent her into the ground.

Luke took the sword from the now unconscious Chloe and turned to the rest of the group. He wasn;t gonna kill Chloe...He still couldn;t deal with the fact of taking other lives. He held the sword as he ran, taking hold of the Key of Lorelei in his right hand, dual wielding the sword. Luke then began to run to the side as a spear shot into the ground where he was.

"Grave!" Norma said and Luke jumped up as the stone shot up from the ground, having already guessed what it was from her Fire Wall before.

"Lightning!" Will said, casting the spell which the electrifies spell shot from above but Luke had landed on the ground and rolled away, dodging that one.

"Shooting Stars!" Shirly said, casting her own spell which Luke had stopped, "Gaurdian!" He said, crossing the swords he held and his rune covered white shield appeared, blocking the hundreds of star shaped energy things before the Gaurdian expired and he dashed at the group. Moses threw a few more spears which Luke either gaurded or dodged before getting close and thrusted his leg forward into Moses stomach and sent him back and he crashed into Norma.

"Here I come!" Shirly said, swinging the pen she for some reason had for battle and her Teriques flew out and tackled Luke slightly. For such a small thing, it was pretty strong as he slid back some and stumbled. Norma pushed off the now unconscious Moses and got up.

"Teach, you have to do something! We're getting our butts kicked!" Said Norma, "Man, I wish JJ was here! We could sure use his help."

"This is getting a little complicated, isn't it?" Will mumbled. Luke tossed the long sword over as it stabbed into the ground infront of Will as he stepped back, "You're the only ones left..."

"Go get him Teach! You're the one with a huge hammer!" Norma said and Will sighed.

Will really wasn;t use to close range combat but he'd have to cover for Norma and Shirly. Will ran at Luke and swung the hammer down at Luke, who dodged by jumping to the side. He sheathed the Key of Lorelei, now not having much reason to use it before sending a fist into Wills face. Will stumbled back before taking a large step back.

"Grave!" Norma shouted as LUke jumped up once more, being over the stone before...

"Judgement!" Shirly said as a hold appeared in the ground and Luke looked up and a, what seemed to be, large hand slammed down its palm on Luke, making him crash into the stone. Luke screamed in his agony as the stone broke underneath from the pressure of the spell called Judgement. It was too much to bear for him at the moment as his vision blurred, "Damn...it..." And he closed his eyes.

Will sighed, lowering the hammer onto the ground, "Well...Lets take him to my home...we'll place him under arrest for now..."

"But we have to heal C and Moses!" Shirly said before she went over to Chloe and knelt down beside her.

"You two handle those two and I'll handle this man," Will then picked up the red haired scion of Lorelei and began to walk into the town as Shirly and Norma began to heal Chloe and Moses.

* * *

Well, that concludes Ch. 3. The next Ch., #4, Plans And Understandings might be up at some point...

Reviews would be appreciated...Just only if their comments about the story and such...


	4. Plans And Understandings

Legend of the Abyss (Refined)

Ch 4: Plans And Understandings

Finaly, number four is up. Been a while, eh? Sorry, been kinda not in the mood to write... Well, anyways, here's this chapter.

* * *

??? - [???

"So. They didn't kill each other. Heh, should have expected as much from these imbeciles." Mumbled a more than lively male voice, the figure of the man stood before two 'holes', which showed the two worlds, one he was all to familiar with. The other, not so much. This more than knowledgeable male wore a silvery-white suit with golden-brown designs, his light-brown hair put in a ponytail, "Luke, you have become exceptionally strong. Too bad it's wasted on their side rather than mine. But then again..." He was thinking up multiple schemes to set up manageable scenes that would be to his benefit. But it was all interrupted...

"Damn it, you're plan failed miserably, Van!" He knew the world that the one named 'Van' did not. This one was wearing his mandatory crimson armor, the dark skin tone to go with the black designed trim and his contrasting purple hair. This one seemed a bit more impatient and less... wise.

"You're jumping to conclusions, my dear friend Vaclav." Replied the one who once served Daath, Van, "I did not say my plan was for them to kill each other. That would have been an added bonus, but it was highly unlikely. The real purpose was to distraught and distract them all. Soon, we will be revived and when that time comes..."

"Yes." The crimson armored one had a devious smile, "And according to all your explained plans, we would have amassed an army of powerful followers, correct?" The evil chuckle filled the room, "I can't wait!"

TotA - [Baticul Inn

Once again, Senel had awoken in the bed he was in once before, in the same room. A slight annoyance came to his expression as he sat up, "Again..? Here..?"

Looking to the side, he noticed something different this time. There was a small girl that stood by the window. She seemed deep in thought, staring out at the lively hood of the outside, "And who would you be?" Was the question that came from the snow-haired boys lips.

The girl jumped at the sudden question as she turned around to face the now awake Senel, "Me? Oh, I'm Anise Tatlin. Fon Mistress of Daath. What about you?"

Senel turned his head a bit at this girls tone. What was a 'Fon Mistress'? Then again, what was 'Daath'? He wondered about it but decided it wasn't the time for thinking such things, "I'm Senel. Senel Coolidge."

The girl named Anise smiled happily, "Nice to meet you! From what I heard from the others, you could fight with your fists and gave even the Colonel a tough time." Senel was about to reply but noticed the girl gain a surprised look.

"Oh yeah! Darn, I forgot! Hold on, would you? Stay here!" She commanded before rushing out the door in a hurry, leaving Senel in a confused daze.

ToL - [Werites Beacon (Will's House, Underground Jail)

The cold ground made of concrete, for some reason, felt quite soothing. Of course, he was covered in wounds and stopped most from hurting as much.

Groaning, the red haired Fabre sat up, bringing a hand to his head. Opening an eye, he stared at himself. What wounds he had from the battle before where bandaged and some even gone. Not knowing how, he just decided not to dwell on the matter and looked around, "Where am I..?" He thought before hearing some steps coming. Luke quickly got to his feet and reached back to where his sword would be, but it wasn't there. Of course, why would he have it still?

"Well, it seems you're awake," Said a males voice and Luke looked out, seeing the man from before, who used spells and the Indignation, as well as wielded the large hammer. Then he saw the other members of the group come down and surrounded the cell door, taking a good look at the Scion of Lorelei. Luke recognized some from the battle just took place not to long ago, but there was another who he didn't know. Though, to Luke, it looked more like a ghost than anything with how white the skin was.

"So this was the 'red haired guy'. He looks like an Iron eren to me," Said the ghost character.

"If he was, he wouldn't have have used a spell while in the heat of battle," Stated the one who wielded the hammer.

"You can stop talking about me in front of me, you know..." Stated Luke as he crossed his arms in annoyance, "And since I can use spells, why bother locking me up in an easily breakable cage? Anyways, I did nothing wro-"

"Liar." Interrupted the female in blue attire with the sword, "You wouldn't have just appeared when Coolidge disappeared by coincidence."

"Now, now, C. You never know! Maybe he is just as confused as we are!" Said the girl in yellow. Luke thought she was familiar to Anise. Just with a lot less cuss words and a bit more bubbly.

"You've got that right..." The Scion of Lorelei mumbled, looking away, having an annoyed expression. A sigh broke up their little debate, which came from the hammer wielder, "Listen, we won't get anywhere just arguing here," He stated.

"Yes, can we stop this meaningless babbling? That's the stupid bandits job." Said the small pale boy with a slight smile.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" Yelled said bandit, slamming his foot onto the ground.

"Well what? That is what usually comes out of that hole you call a mouth." "I do NOT say anything that is meaningless, you little punk!" "Oh please. Name one thing you said tha-"

"Enough!" Said the crystal eren in orange, smacking his hands on both of the arguers heads.

Luke found it a bit amusing at how they acted, looking to the ground before the cell bars.

"Since that is over, and in all seriousness..." The male pushed the glass up that he wore, staring at the red haired man, "I would like to know your name and, if you know, how you just appeared before us as you did."

The Scion of Lorelei stayed silent for a small moment before mentally sighing, closing his eyes, and uncrossed his arms, leading it all into a shrug, "I don't know how or why. All I know was I fought this wierd, light blue dragon..." Starting there, he explained what happened, moments before he was taken from his world. Telling of where he thought he was in the core of his world, the door, and the darkness behind. When he mentioned a white haired male with strange clothing...

"That was Senel!" Exclaimed Chloe. She had a small smile afterwards, now knowing he was at least semi-okay. Norma smiled herself and nudged Chloe, "Oh, C."

"As for what my name is, it's Luke. Luke fon Fabre." The red haired male crossed his arms, "Now I think I have the right of your names. And out of this cell..?"

"My name is Will. Will Raynard. And right. I guess we could let you out, but I am keeping my eye on you." Said the one named Will before he opened the cell door, "And these others are..."

"Chloe Valens..." The female knight stated but her tone was that of distrust.

"Moses Sandor. And don't worry. We're a pretty easy bunch to get along with." Said the red haired bandit, smiling.

"I'm Shirly. It's nice to meet you, Luke." Said the small girl as she looked upon Luke.

"And I am the famous treasure hunter, Norma! And everyone takes orders from me! If I say it, they do it! Hehehe..." The other small girl chuckled softly.

"I'm sure you are in your dreams, but in reality, you only wish that were true." Said the pale boy, "And I'm Jay, by the way."

"Oh! You never let me have any fun!" Norma said, throwing a little fit but calmed down soon after, "Luke huh...I know! Lu!"

"_Lu..? Again..?_" The little nickname reminded him of another person from his world, gave him the same name. Luke shrugged, "Anyways, I'm sure none of you like talking down in this place as much as I do..." He stated, staring around, "And another thing, I'd like my sword back."

ToL - [Baticul Inn

The white haired fighter was standing at a window, staring outside with his arms crossed. He was waiting for that girl, "Anise Tatlin", she called herself. Though, while waiting, he was wondering about what strange world he'd been taken to. Thinking back on before waking up previously, he remember the large body of water that surrounded him in a spherical way, him standing on that crystal structure. The door that opened to darkness and the icky arms that pulled him in. Senel let out a sigh. Just what the hell was going on?

The sound of the door opening caused Senel to turn his head in the direction.

"I do hope we didn't keep you waiting long," Sound a males voice, the long haired one with the blue rode came in first, staring at Senel.

"Please, Jade. Now is no time for your silly little jokes," Stated a females voice as a woman came in after. She had a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back.

Senel just watched, seeing the small girl from before push her way past the two, "Sorry I took so long, everyone was scatttered all over the place."

The fighter just nodded, seeing the rest come in as well, staring at him. Though, one of the girls, just seemed to be out of it, staring at the ground. From what he could tell, she was feeling sad about something.

"Fine by me. If no time for jokes..." The one who was called 'Jade' stepped forward and reached a hand forward, the spear forming out of nothing with the tip of its blade inches from Senels head, "...Then you best start talking and giving answeres."

"Oh my goodness..! I didn't mean to be that serious either!" The girl with the bow stated and Jade chuckled lightly, making the spear go away.

"Well, you should specify, then, on how 'serious' we need to be," Said the blue robed Colonel.

Senel was all for the amusement of this but... "Would you quit goofing around and explain where the hell I am?!"

He was still quite hostile to them, even when they outmatched him just earlier.

"Now, now. No need to get fiesty once again. We'll explain things in time, but right now, _we_ are the ones asking questions," Stated Jade, putting his hands in the usual pockets, "Take it away, Guy."

The blonde haired male looked to Jade for a moment before shrugging, "If I must... First thing we'd like to know is who are you?"

The white fighter crossed his arms, "Senel Coolidge," was all he said in reply, "And you all are?"

"Well, if you must know. I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, fourth devision Malkuth Imperial Forces." Stated the long haired male fonist.

"Guy Cecil, nice to meet you." The swordsman said with a smile, walking up with a hand outstretched to shake. Senel just nodded, which Guy got a bit nervous, backing away.

"Natalia, princess of Kimlasca Lanvalder." Said the girl with the bow, "And you are quite rude, you know?"

"I already introduced myself just earlier. I'm cute, lovable Anise." Stated the small girl. The only one who didn't answere was the woman who hadn't been paying attention apparently. Senel, even if he was dense, he could see that she was deep in thought and her facial expression was that of concern and worry. Anise just let out a sigh and shrugged, "And that is Tear. She's too busy griefing over Luke when there is no need to be," Sure, Anise, as well as the others, were worried about the same guy, but they knew he could handle himself. Even if he did get a little out of hand at times...

Though, when Tears name was mentioned, the woman had looked up from where she had been staring, "Yes..?" Anise just smiled some, "See what I mean? Too busy..."

With that out of the way, "Now then, we'd like to know where you are from... Senel, was it?" Guy said and Senel nodded.

"I come from the Legacy. Or, that's where I've made my living now..." Was the fighters reply and he crossed his arms, "And where am I now?"

"In Baticul. Capital of Kimlasca Lanvalder." Natalia answered whichled to a confused Senel. Baticul? Kimlasca Lanvalder? Those definately were not on the mainland nor had he heard of anything such as those on the Legacy, "And, what is this 'Legacy' that you mentioned?"

The question brought Senel out of his thoughts and only made him ponder other ones, "The Legacy is a huge ship, big enough to be an island as well as fit a few cities... Form what I know, it was known all over the world, yet you don't know..?"

"A huge ship?!" Guy asked with a blink of his eyes, "Man, it has to have some great machinery. I'd hope to one day get to see it..." He said, mainly to himself rather than the others. Which Jade coughed to stop Guy from any more ramblings.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but all of us have been across this world ten times over. Not once have we heard of the Legacy. Nor seen it..." Jade stated but smiled, "But I won't deny it's existence. As I'm sure it does. Just not in this world. Like you, Senel, are not supposed to exist either, in this world." Now that was a statement. Senel narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Colonel before closing his eyes.

"You may be right."

* * *

So then, they finally understand that the two are not so bad among otheer things. Now for the next chapter to come will have an original character coming into play, with a few differences than the last time. So then, ready for whatever's to come?

Next time: Ch. 5 The City Attacked! A Dark Warrior Rises!


End file.
